Burger King
Burger King (BK) is an American global chain of hamburger fast food restaurants. Headquartered in the unincorporated area of Miami-Dade County, Florida, the company was founded in 1953 as Insta-Burger King, a Jacksonville, Florida–based restaurant chain. After Insta-Burger King ran into financial difficulties in 1954, its two Miami-based franchisees David Edgerton and James McLamore purchased the company and renamed it "Burger King". Over the next half-century, the company would change hands four times, with its third set of owners, a partnership of TPG Capital, Bain Capital, and Goldman Sachs Capital Partners, taking it public in 2002. In late 2010, 3G Capital of Brazil acquired a majority stake in the company, in a deal valued at US$3.26 billion. The new owners promptly initiated a restructuring of the company to reverse its fortunes. 3G, along with partner Berkshire Hathaway, eventually merged the company with the Canadian-based doughnut chain Tim Hortons, under the auspices of a new Canadian-based parent company named Restaurant Brands International. The 1970s were the "Golden Age" of the company's advertising, but beginning in the early-1980s, Burger King advertising began losing focus. A series of less successful advertising campaigns created by a procession of advertising agencies continued for the next two decades. In 2003, Burger King hired the Miami-based advertising agency Crispin Porter + Bogusky (CP+B), which completely reorganized its advertising with a series of new campaigns centered on a redesigned Burger King character nicknamed "The King", accompanied by a new online presence. While highly successful, some of CP+B's commercials were derided for perceived sexism or cultural insensitivity. Burger King's new owner, 3G Capital, later terminated the relationship with CP+B in 2011 and moved its advertising to McGarryBowen, to begin a new product-oriented campaign with expanded demographic targeting. Burger King's menu has expanded from a basic offering of burgers, French fries, sodas, and milkshakes to a larger and more diverse set of products. In 1957, the "Whopper" became the first major addition to the menu, and it has become Burger King's signature product since. Conversely, BK has introduced many products which failed to catch hold in the marketplace. Some of these failures in the United States have seen success in foreign markets, where BK has also tailored its menu for regional tastes. From 2002 to 2010, Burger King aggressively targeted the 18–34 male demographic with larger products that often carried correspondingly large amounts of unhealthy fats and trans-fats. This tactic would eventually damage the company's financial underpinnings, and cast a negative pall on its earnings. Beginning in 2011, the company began to move away from its previous male-oriented menu and introduce new menu items, product reformulations and packaging, as part of its current owner 3G Capital's restructuring plans of the company. As of December 31, 2018, Burger King reported it had 17,796 outlets in 100 countries. Of these, nearly half are located in the United States, and 99.7% are privately owned and operated, with its new owners moving to an almost entirely franchised model in 2013. BK has historically used several variations of franchising to expand its operations. The manner in which the company licenses its franchisees varies depending on the region, with some regional franchises, known as master franchises, responsible for selling franchise sub-licenses on the company's behalf. Burger King's relationship with its franchises has not always been harmonious. Occasional spats between the two have caused numerous issues, and in several instances, the company's and its licensees' relations have degenerated into precedent-setting court cases. Burger King's Australian franchise Hungry Jack's is the only franchise to operate under a different name, due to a trademark dispute and a series of legal cases between the two. Promotions Universal *''Galaxion'' (1999) *''Paint World'' (1999) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Mistress Masham's Repose'' (2001) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002) *''Me & Mobo'' (2002) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Computeropolis'' (2004) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) *''Zina and the Vivid Crew'' (2004) *''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Hop'' (2011) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) (in some other countries) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (2016) *''Imagimals'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) Disney *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) *''Pochahontas'' (1995) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) Warner Bros. *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Aquaman (2018) *''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (2019) 20th Century Fox *''Ice Age'' (2002) *''Robots'' (2005) *''Metro Cone'' (2005) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) *''Rio 2'' (2014) Sony *''Open Season'' (2006) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) Paramount *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) List of toys ''Galaxion ''Coming soon! ''Paint World ''Coming soon! ''The Gabriel Garza Movie ''Coming soon! ''Me & Mobo ''Coming soon! ''Computeropolis *Peri Dazz *Nicky Kickzoo *King Trojan *Milo *Travis *Notepad Ned Zina and the Vivid Crew ''Coming soon! ''M.I.S.S.I.O.N. ''Coming soon! See Also * McDonald's * Subway * Wendy's * Hardee's/Carl's Jr. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Computeropolis'' is the only movie in the Computeropolis series to be promoted by Burger King during its theatrical release. Computeropolis 2, Computeropolis 3 and Computeropolis: The Deep Web were promoted by McDonald's. *''Hop'' and The Secret Life of Pets (outside the United States) are the only Illumination films so far to be promoted by Burger King. *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' is, so far, the only Laika movie to be promoted by Burger King. Category:Companies Category:Merchandise Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Hatty Category:Ama and the Mysterious Crystal Category:Galaxion Category:Paint World Category:The Gabriel Garza Movie Category:Computeropolis Category:M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Category:Burger King Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Category:Laika Category:Trolls Category:Hop Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Me & Mobo Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Zina and the Vivid Crew Category:Gingo Animation Category:The Road to El Dorado Category:Chicken Run Category:Shrek Category:Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Category:Shark Tale Category:Wallace & Gromit